Love with a little bit of Potions
by jenn-is-me
Summary: When Lily and the rest of the 6th year class hear Snape and James Potter admit they are deeply attracted to Lily when they smell love potions in potions class, what will happen? yeah, I hope you like it! :D ONE SHOT!


**Ok, here's my newest story! I hope you like it! R&R PLZ PPLZ! THX! **

**Here wer go... **

* * *

**Love with a little bit of Potions-**

**Chapter One:**

"Alright, can any of you tell me what these potions are?" Slughorn asked his class. The sixth years looked briefly at the potions before Lily Evans's hand flew into the air. "Miss Evans?" Slughorn says, nodding for her to answer and smiling at her intellectual power.

"Well, this one right here is Polyjuice Potion and its main purpose is to let the drinker have the physical appearance of whoever's DNA was added into the mixture. This one is…" Lily went on and on about the potions, but was stopped after she recited that one was the strongest love potion in the world.

"And what should you smell?" Slughorn asked, smiling up (he's rather short) at Lily, who nodded to him.

"It depends on what attracts you the most, actually. So, it normally smells differently to everyone, due to their tastes and stuff like that…." Lily's voice faded off as she ended lamely.

"Alright, I will pass around a small bottle of this potion and you will have to recite what you smell….. And not lie, or you will have earned yourself a detention!" Slughorn says as he pours just a bit of the potion into a very small bottle, which he handed to Mary.

"I smell, um, peppermint, and grass, and pine…." She trailed off and handed the bottle to Lily, who took a small whiff and smiled slightly.

"I smell treacle tart and marmalade and flowers and… vanilla, I think, and the end of a broomstick," she said, handing the bottle to Alice.

"Oranges, cherry pie, and the ocean?" she said the last one like a question and Lily shrugged at her. That went on with the rest of the class, just two Slytherins, 4 Ravenclaws, and the only Gryffindors left were James Potter and Remus Lupin.

Lupin got the bottle and he took a quick whiff before answering, "freshly cut grass, parchment, and a few others I can't quite place…." Lily knew, with a look at his face, that he was lying about the last one. He knew exactly what it was, he just didn't want anyone to know. She shot him a questioning look and he just shrugged at her. Slughorn let him go, seeing as Remus was one of his favorites, along with Lily.

Then Potter got the bottle and he sniffed, then recited clearly, "fruit, strawberries, a quidditch field, chocolate, and….. I think that's pomegranate," he finished. Lily's cheeks felt like they were on fire, she smelt like pomegranate and strawberries.

Snape was the last to get the bottle. "I smell strawberries, pomegranate, and fire," he said lamely. Lily's eyes were round as tennis balls now and her pale face was now quite pink.

"Great, great, class is dismissed! I would like a roll of parchment on Felix Felicis and if you haven't read about it, you need to. You may leave!" Slughorn said jovially. Lily rushed out of the room as fast as she could, dragging Alice along with her.

"What's wrong, Lils?" Alice asked Lily when they stopped at an empty girls' laboratory.

"Did you notice how both Snape AND Potter smelt what I smell like in that potion?" Lily practically screamed, and she was very glad that she put a silencing charm around them so that nobody could hear what was happening or what they were saying to each other.

"Well, you are attractive, I guess, and they both do, or at least did, express feelings towards you…" Alice said to Lily, trying to calm her to no avail.

"What am I going TO DO, Alice? You know how guilty I get! I can't just say no to Potter after he admitted that he is THAT attracted to me!"

"Lils, calm down! This is Potter we're talking about!" Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Plus, it's just a potion."

"Just a potion, JUST A POTION? That potion gives you a clue as to what you love the most, the smells of the things that you love the most, what attract you the most! Do not tell me that that potion is JUST A POTION, Alice Pennehow!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Alice was now very nervous, Lily was only really guilty, mad, or agitated when she said Alice's full name.

_Well, at least she didn't say your middle name, _Alice thought.

"Because, Alice Margate Pennehow, this is a BIG DEAL!" Lily said.

_Looks like I spoke too early, _Alice thought, _this is going to be a long night. _

And she kept on trying to calm down her friend, who was having a nervous break down.

_Three Months later _

Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor common room. The decision she had made three months ago was probably the best in her life.

She had given James Potter a chance. After hearing that he had really been attracted to her.

"Hey, LIlypot." Speak of the devil...

"Hey, Jammie," LIly smirked at him, making him throw her a crooked smile, despite HATING the nickname Jamie, and kissed her softly.

_Yep, best decision ever. _Lily thougt.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it's so short, but that's just how it is, I guess! :D **

**Ok, so I got bored and I wanted to write so I wrote this, so it's probably very thoughtless. **

**Yepper, was it.**

**PLease Please Please Please Please Please PLease PLease PLease Please Please PLease Please Please Please Please PLEASE! REVIEW! I like reviews rather a lot and I would appreciate it if I got like 1 or 2, or 10 would be nice, but, you know, I'm not gonna push ya into it... just PLEASE! **

**RANDOM COMMENTS ARE ACCEPTED1! COME ON, DON'T BE SHY! YOU KNOW YOU ARE SECRETIVELY (OR NOT, UT WHATEVER) RANDOM! iT'S INSIDE OF EVERYONE! i POROMISE I WILL NOT BITE IF YOU REVIEW! JUST PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON... THAT'S IT PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! GOOD PERSON! OR ARE YOU A PERSON? MAYBE YOU'RE AN ALIEN! OMG WHAT IF I AM CONVERSING WITH AN ALIEN! OMG THAT'S TTLY CRAZY WICKED AWESOME! UNLESS YOU WANT TO EAT MY BRAINS OF COURSE... WAIT YOU DON'T WANT TO EAT MY BRAINS, RIGHT? RIGHT? PLEASE SAY RIGHT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :O **

**MY RANDOM COMMENT FOR THIS CHAPTER THINGY: **

**This purple hippo came up to me and started to hit on me, then it burped up a chicken and that chicken layed a puppie, which turned into a dinosaur, then the whole world turned into another Jurrasic Park. **

**PLEASE NOTE THAT NOT ALL OF MY RANDOM SENTANCES/COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS TRUE, BUT THEY ARE OCCASIONALLY TRUE! LIKE THAT ONE TIME WHEN I TALKED ABOUT THAT MEAN LADY PERSON... I CAN'T REMEMBER WHERE, BUT I DID. **

**OK, WELL, that's about it... BYEZ! **

**WARNING: STAY AWAY FROM THE DRUNKEN HIPPOGRIFF! **

**BYEZ! (and make sure you listen to my warning!) :D **

***~oreo~* **

**P.S. THIS IS MY NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION OF THIS STORY SINCE I AM TOO LAZY TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER AND IT WAS EASIER JUST TO MAKE IT LIKE THIS! hope you liked it! **

**Please read and review! **

**Thank uz! :D **

****i3oreocookies****


End file.
